


Junjou Trifecta

by StrangerBlood



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Trifecta, Two-Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerBlood/pseuds/StrangerBlood
Summary: Henmi miró ladeando ligeramente la cabeza cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como algo brillaba en las manos de Yokozawa y a pesar de que la primera vez habían sido de juguetes estaba seguro que el que llevaba ahora mismo no lo era ¿Acaso Yokozawa había hecho algo en estos días que había pedido permiso?Yokozawa solo siguió en su trabajo sin perder el hilo ¿Valía la pena explicarlo? Lo habían hecho la primera vez por Hiyori, bueno, ahora la cosa había cambiado cuando el otro anillo lo tenía el Kirishima que realmente le hacía sentir a veces sus piernas como gelatinas.(Pequeñas partes sacadas de la Novela)
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. primera parte

Tener incluso un par de días libres no era algo a lo que pudieran acceder fácilmente, primero que nada porque tenías que dejar tu trabajo cubierto o hacer al menos que tus subordinados lograran no entrar en pánico mientras no estabas y en segundo lugar -pero no por eso menos importante- era el jefe de ventas y eso cambia en que aunque quisiera no podía tomar tantos días como desearas.

Quizá aquella vez que realmente se permitió unas vacaciones largas debió haberlo reconsiderado la verdad -tampoco habían sido tan largas, apenas y dos semanas- pero en cuanto volvió "Las doncellas" tenían una mejor oficina de lo que ellos tenían allí la verdad ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían muerto en apenas y dos semanas?; jamás lo supo y la verdad es que tampoco quería saberlo ahora, simplemente quería unos días para sí, no podía mucho, estaba agotado.

Posiblemente por eso se había llenado de trabajo más de lo necesario y había trabajado hasta tarde -durmiendo apenas de 3 a 4 horas por noche- pero realmente quería esos días, necesitaba descansar en casa y quizá tener un poco más de tiempo para...mordió sus labios y negó, no importaba, había prometido a Hiyo que iban a ir a la playa de nuevo por lo que tenía si o si que conseguir un par de días más que la última vez.

Se levantó de su puesto casi corriendo mientras recogía sus cosas, tenía una reunión dentro de poco con el gerente de "Marimo" y no debía retrasarse -bien podía culpar a la carga laboral que estaba teniendo pero no era excusa- era un trabajador bastante puntual y le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran bien -mientras antes las hacía y en orden, antes terminaba-

-Voy a dar mis rondas-comentó a Henmi que seguía en su puesto con la cabeza gacha a su ordenador-deja registrado si llaman, dependiendo de su importancia me llamas-

-¿Volverá?-le preguntó alejando al fin la vista de su propio trabajo para ver que Yokozawa estaba casi fuera de la oficina.

-Lo más probable que si-respondió y simplemente bajo, no iba a volver probablemente pero Henmi no tenía porque saberlo aún, quizá luego.

Cerró los ojos solo un momento mientras esperaba que el elevador, realmente estaba cansado, apenas y había tenido tiempo de ver a Kirishima más que unas dos veces en esa semana aunque constantemente se mandaba mensajes con él y con Hiyori, el no poder verlos no significaba que no los añorara.

Las cosas con Kirishima habían estado ligeramente tensas este último tiempo -quizá más esta semana que apenas y habían podido hablar- pero la verdad es que si no lo lograban hablar las cosas no cambiarían mágicamente; a pesar de que le dijo a Kirishima que era celoso habían cosas y cosas que su cansado cuerpo podía soportar y lo de hace un par de semanas atrás -de aquella mujer insinuando que seguía enamorada de Kirishima- no hacían más preguntarse si realmente valía la pena.

Puede que Hiyori se sintiera mal con ella -había comprendido que no le agrada y la verdad es que a él tampoco le había agradado- pero simplemente...se sintió por un momento fuera de lugar, ambos eran hombres y aunque la sociedad lo estaba aceptando de a poco, Hiyori necesitaba una mamá no a otro padre, tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho para impedir que sus sentimientos por ambos cambiaran -Lamentablemente se había enamorado completamente de Kirishima- asique no valía la pena siquiera pensar en enamorarse de otra persona ¿Quizá estaba bien?

El problema es que no se lo habían dicho a Hiyori -primero por su edad y luego porque él mismo no podría soportarlo- pero la verdad que tenían que decirle de esto en algún momento, no podían seguir toda la vida como si nada ¿Verdad? Negó levemente con la cabeza y se subió al elevador marcando el primer piso, no tenía porque ponerse a pensar en esas cosas Kirishima le había explicado que la había rechazado y que le había confesado que salía con alguien en ese momento.

Probablemente eso debería bastarle pero las dudas saltaban a él con más facilidad cada vez, primero estuvo el hecho de que iban a transferirlo a Literatura ¿podría estar tanto tiempo separado de Kirishima? Ni siquiera logró hacerse la idea cuando su jefe le comentó que en realidad estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en ventas y que podría seguir con los Cómic un tiempo más; era un peso menos en sus hombros y quizá debería dejarlo así, no importaba realmente su otra preocupación, Kirishima le había dicho una y otra vez que Hiyori entendería, que ella sería feliz.

Debía comenzar a confiar en Kirishima.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Estoy en casa- más que nada era decirlo por costumbre que porqué alguien realmente respondiera.

Desde que Sorata había sido puesto a su cargo se había comenzado a sentir menos solo -bastante menos- probablemente no era alguien que por afuera se notara que le gustaran las mascotas pero ese gato era completamente diferente, valía realmente la pena haberse quedado con él hasta que se asusto aquella vez y pensó si realmente un trabajo como el suyo valía para el pequeño animal.

Luego había sido adoptado por Hiyori -no realmente pero el gato parecía bastante a gusto con ella-y ya su casa estaba completamente vacía, a veces se sentía más un intruso que el propio dueño; los muebles eran los suficientes, una cama y una repisa llena de libros en su cuarto, un cama en el cuarto para invitados, una mesa, un sofá y la cama de Sorata que aún no había sido capaz de llevar con ellos.

Aflojó el nudo de su corbata hasta sacarlo, estaba cansado, realmente solo necesitaba ir a la cama y dormir un poco antes de tener que volver a trabajar, solo cerraría los ojos por unas pocas horas y...su visión se distorsionó de repente, sabía que estaba agotado pero...

-Mier...da...- intentó sujetarse de algo, no era posible qué siquiera colapsara aun no estaba tan atareado como había pensado pero quizá todo le había pasado factura, había comido realmente poco esa semana-ni tiempo de almorzar había tenido-por lo que sumándole las pocas horas de sueño y el hecho de estar cargado de trabajo habrían acabado con todas sus barreras.

Lo último que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Kirishima frente a él antes de que todo se volviera negro.

-

-

-

-

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo estaba en su cama, tenía puesto un pijama y podía sentir el peso de alguien sobre su pecho pero estaba realmente cansado, apenas y tuvo tiempo de preguntarse como es que había llegado a su cama cuando sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, la inconsciencia le reclamó una vez más y el gustoso se dejó llevar por ella.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, había luz en el cuarto, no sabía realmente que había pasado, apenas y recordaba haber llegado a su departamento cuando todo había dejado de ser consciente para él.

-Es bueno verte despierto-Alzó la vista en dirección a la voz y observó sorprendido a Kirishima frente a él con una taza entre sus manos-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Kirishima san-respondió incorporándose de a poco en la cama, lo suficiente para quedar inclinado esta vez-Estoy bien ¿Qué hora es?-

-Cerca del medio día, hablé a la empresa y he pedido el día libre tuyo y mio-le miró-no estás en condiciones de decir nada, colapsaste por tanto trabajo, nadie en su sano juicio habría aceptado tanto ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Las mejillas de Yokozawa se colorearon de a poco mientras evadía las preguntas del contrario, no quería defraudar a Hiyori, quería pasar tiempo con ellos, solo quería...Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que quería.

-Le prometí a Hiyori que iríamos por más días esta vez-fue su respuesta al final.

Kirishima le observó de pies a cabeza antes de dejar su taza sobre el mueble a su lado, estaba seguro que la respuesta era algo como eso, pero cuando lo vio colapsar ante sus ojos la realidad había sido completamente diferente, se había asustado tanto; y pensar que solo había ido porque Yokozawa no respondía sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, menos mal lo había hecho.

-Me asustaste-reconoció al final mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, junto a las caderas del contrario-no puedo creer que te mataste tanto por eso, Hiyori hubiera entendido si no hubieras podido por tantos días-

-No quería defraudarla-

-No ibas a hacerlo-

-No puedes saber eso-contra atacó-ella realmente esta emocionada porque podamos ir más que por un fin de semana a la playa, además también quiero unos días para descansar del trabajo-

Los ojos de Kirishima jamás dejaron los de Yokozawa y ablando su mirada ante tales palabras, la verdad es que el contrario tenía razón, Hiyori llevaba meses hablando de ir a la playa por más que un par días que incluso el mismo había adelantado trabajo para poder tener los días libres, solo que quizá...el trabajo que había tenido no había sido tanto como el que Yokozawa había tenido.

-Debiste haber ido a nuestra casa, nosotros te podríamos haber esperado con la cena lista, incluso pude haberte ido a buscar si era necesario-

Yokozawa se mantuvo en silencio y solo negó, el no quería ser una carga para nadie.

-De todos modos ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntó.

-¿Recordar qué?-alzó ambas cejas.

-Llegue justo cuando colapsaste-respondió con simpleza para llevar una de sus manos al mentón contrario obligando a mirarle-no respondías mis mensajes, necesitaba saber que todo estaba bien contigo-

El color que había comenzando a descender del rostro del menos volvió con más fuerzas mientras alzaba una mano con la intención de apartar la de Kirishima.

-Kirishima san...-

-Supongo que nuevamente has hecho de tu cabeza un lío ¿No?-negó levemente-nada ni nadie hará que nos separemos-reconoció-eres mio Takafumi, te lo dije, no dejaré que ninguna persona intente alejarte de mi lado, eres mio-terminó de acortar la distancia de ambos para besarle.

-Aleja...te...-intentó alejarse Yokozawa de Kirishima pero no tenía fuerzas todavía y posiblemente no las tendría si seguía dejando que el contrario le besara de esa manera-Mmggh...-se quejó en cuanto sintió esa lengua comenzar a recorrer su boca.

Posiblemente por eso puso una mano en el pecho contrario pero sin la fuerza suficiente para alejarlo de él, no podía entender como es que lo hacía pero con un beso fuera más que suficiente para no poder resistirse o que sus neuronas decidieran dejar de trabajar -quizá ambas-

Cerró los ojos en cuanto supo que realmente no iba a poder alejarlo, no se encontraba en las condiciones para alejarlo esta vez, para oponer completamente resistencia pero no por eso iba a dejar que su trabajo fuera más fácil esta vez.

-Aléjate-logró empujarlo mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios intentando recuperar la respiración-te dije que no Kirishima san-respondió terminando de recuperar el aire sintiendo que algo le molestaba-¿Y Hiyori?-preguntó al final.

-Se quedo con mi madre, llamé en la noche avisando que me quedaría contigo asique no te preocupes-toco la frente del menor e hizo una pequeña mueca-deberías darte una ducha y volver a la cama-

Por un momento le vinieron a la mente las escenas de cuando había enfermado y había casi al misma situación, la verdad es que no debió sorprenderla que todo terminará así, después de todo llevaban casi un año saliendo ya.

-Te hice un té-le comentó al final levantándose de la cama-dúchate y ven a la cocina, deberías tomar algo antes de volver a la cama-

No muy convencido terminó por ceder, la vedad que sí necesitaba esa ducha, apestaba ligeramente y estaba completamente sudado, no le haría mal esta vez.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dos días después de que hubiera colapsado Yokozawa podía decir que estaba libre, era su última ronda antes de terminar, realmente quería ir a su casa pero la noche anterior había dejado su maleta lista en la casa de Kirishima y había terminado por pasar la noche allí, después de todo esta también la pasaría con ellos si querían salir al otro día temprano.

Miró su reloj antes de recoger sus pertenencias, la cosas con Kirishima iban bien, habían terminado hablando de lo que le acomplejaba y habían llegado a la conclusión de que se lo dirían al final del viaje, así al menos abrían aprovechado bien los días ¿Cómo es que se había dejado convencer de eso? Aún estaba realmente asustado por lo que Hiyori podría pensar de ellos, no estaba listo para que le odiara, ya había sufrido por no decir su cumpleaños, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si ahora realmente le odiaba.

-Henmi, voy a mis rondas, no volveré después de eso-

-Esta bien, buen trabajo Yokozawa san-

-Buen trabajo Henmi, trata de que esto no se muera sin mi ¿Está bien?-

Henmi solo le dio una sonrisa algo nervioso antes de volver a concentrarse en su trabajo.

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente, iba a ser un largo día la verdad.

-Justo a quien necesitaba-la voz de Kirishima le sacó de su ensoñación y alzó una ceja ¿Para qué le necesitaba?-Vamos.

-Kirishima san-intentó jalar su brazo de vuelta pero apenas y tuvo tiempo de poder seguir su ritmo sin tropezar, no entendía porque le quería de repente si se iban a juntar en un rato más, habían prometido irse juntos si terminaban a la misma hora.

Yokozawa miró por el pasillo aun intentando recuperar su brazo, estaban haciendo una escena, la mayoría de los empleados se habían acostumbrado al hecho de que Kirishima solía llevarlo a tomar algunas noches o que por lo general se les veía juntos en la oficina pero ahora simplemente no sabía a que se debía, podía sentir los murmullos de las trabajadoras de mangas BL que habían puesto el ojo en ellos dos -si tan solo supieran lo que hacían-

-Kir...-ni siquiera se había dado cuando cuando llegaron a una de las salas de juntas que se mantenía completamente vacía a esa hora, apenas y tuvo tiempo de sentir la puerta tras él cuando este ya le estaba besando-Dente...te-intentó alejarlo entre besos-

-Eres mio Takafumi-repitió alejándose lo suficiente para mirar al contrario-y me encargaré de todo el mundo lo sepa.


	2. Capitulo dos.

Yokozawa soltó un suspiro mientras recargaba su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá; todo había sido tan complicado desde el mismo momento en que salió de la casa ¿Por qué no se puso de acuerdo con Masamune como la última vez?

Ni siquiera supo realmente lo que había pasado, simplemente le entregó a Sorata con la promesa de ir a buscarlo en un par de días y también le había de vuelto las llaves, eso...ya no se sentía correcto; no es que no las quisiera en su poder -le picaban las manos por ir a buscarlas- pero no podía, ya no era necesario, ni siquiera lo fue en un principio pero ambos acordaron tenerla, había sido pareja en un principio -a pesar de que no duró lo suficiente- si fue especial para él.

Frunció el ceño con su vista fija en el techo ¿Por qué se había encerrado tanto en el amor que profesaba a Masamune? Quizá había sido porque no quería verlo sufrir de nuevo, no estaba seguro de esta vez poder romper el caparazón en el cual se había recluido la primera vez, ya no podía -no ahora- simplemente no se sentía correcto.

Correcto.

¿Realmente había algo correcto? No estaba completamente seguro, no lo había sido su mala obsesión por algo que jamás iba a volver a pasar, por solo vivir pensando en el trabajo dejando su persona de lado, ni siquiera era consciente de si mismo hasta que Masamune le rechazo y se desahogo con Kirishima... ¿Acaso habría pasado eso de no haberse cruzado aquella vez?

Kirishima le dijo que probablemente si-pero no estaba del todo seguro-después de todo el era una persona difícil y no se hubiera acercado al editor de no ser estrictamente necesario. Cerró los ojos sin siquiera moverse y dejó su imaginación volar ¿Por que sentía un peso en su pecho? Habría jurado que devolverle las llaves a Masamune era lo correcto, no tenía porque tener sus llaves, no volvería a su casa, tampoco volvería a molestarlo tanto como lo hacía antes ¿Por qué dolía?

Mordió ligeramente sus labios ante sus propias conclusiones, aún le quería -No lo podía negar- no es que le quisiera como antes -no era un amor de novios- pero era su primer amor y tenía que aprender a vivir con sus sentimientos como Kirishima le había dicho, no podía romperlos así como así, debía atesorarlos por lo que habían sido y no por lo que no fueron; después de todo, su corazón palpitaba por otra persona y aunque le había dicho que le amaba -bastante vergonzoso la verdad- era como se sentía ahora.

Quizá el porque le dolía era porque al entregarle las llaves era terminar de renunciar a Masamune, era hora de que diera un paso al costado, que viviera su propio amor, ya tenía veintinueve años, tenía que aprender a vivir sus propias batallas, más ahora que tenía una familia, había siempre alguien cuando llegaba a casa, tenía una hija -aunque aun no le dijeran nada- tenía una pareja que le amaba y la verdad es que no podía pedir más, era lo que siempre soñó y lo que jamás se hubiera permitido de no haberlos conocido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron no se encontraba en el sofá -ni siquiera en la sala- estaba todo oscuro pero reconocía ese cuarto bastante bien para saber en donde se encontraba, ahora la real pregunta era ¿Cómo es que había llegado allí? Estaba bastante seguro que se había quedado en el sofá luego de haber dejado a Sorata en casa de Masamune... Mordió sus labios mirando al techo.

Su cabeza comenzaba a doler de nuevo, le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber llegado a alguna conclusión ¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo con él? Cerró sus ojos dispuesto a volver a dormir cuando sintió el ruido del agua en el baño, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y pudo observar que realmente no era el cuarto de invitados como había pensado en un principio, sino que era el cuarto de Kirishima ¿Qué había pasado? Hiyo pudo haber entrado y no quería arruinar nada ¡Joder! Tenía que ser una jodida broma.

Se sentó en la cama intentando procesar el hecho de que estaban compartiendo cama -no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, solo que era la primera vez con Hiyo- cuando cayó en cuenta que su ropa no estaba; bajo la mirada y corrió ligeramente las sabanas para concordar que su ropa interior no estaba. Sintió una vena palpitar con enfado en su frente y giró su cara en dirección a donde el ruido del agua aún sonaba ¡Iba a matarlo! Tuvo la maldita sensación de Deja-bu por culpa de esto.

Se dejó caer de nuevo contra la cama, los recuerdos de aquella mañana en el hotel volvían a él, la situación había sido diferente aunque por quien se había sentido así era la misma persona ¿Qué mierda había pasado en realidad?

-Yokozawa-

Alzó su vista hasta posarla en los castaños ojos de Kirishima y lo único que recibió como respuesta fue una sonrisa -el muy maldito venía saliendo del baño completamente limpio joder- No podía ser verdad...No sentía dolor en sus caderas -porque ya ni siquiera sentía dolor allí, ya habían sido tantas veces las que habían tenido sexo en ese año que sus caderas terminaron por acostumbrarse a Kirishima- Sus mejillas se colorearon más no retiró su mirada.

-Kirishima san-comenzó apretando más las sabanas para traerlas contra sí, intentando cubrirse- ¿Puedo saber que hago aquí?-

-¿A qué te refieres? Vives aquí-

-No me refiero a eso ¿Por qué estoy en tu cuarto?-ni siquiera negó el hecho de que realmente estaba viviendo en la casa de Kirishima más que en la propia.

-Anoche llegué algo tarde-se disculpo comenzando a vestirse-Hiyori ya estaba dormida y tu estabas durmiendo en el sofá, no iba a dejarte allí para dormir-

-Pudiste solo taparme-se levantó de la cama ignorando su desnudes.

Kirishima solo le observó sujetándole por un brazo para hacerle la misma llave que en aquel hotel y dejarlo en la cama sin soltar su brazo.

-Esto me trae recuerdos Yokozawa-

-¡Deja de joderme! ¡Suéltame!-intentó mover a Kirishima de encima de él pero era inútil, le comenzaba a doler el brazo y la verdad es que no podía sacarlo de encima, no pudo antes y no podía ahora.

Kirishima le observó desde su posición, podía ver cuan pálido estaba su cuello y sonrió, las marcas que le había dejado ya habían desaparecido por completo, era momento de hacer unas nuevas, tampoco es que le importara terminar de recrear la escena del hotel pero ya no servía chantajearlo, ahora todo lo que Yokozawa presentaba era suyo y de nadie más, podía hacer lo que quisiera; Acomodó un poco más abajo de la mano de Yokozawa para que el hombro no le doliera -si le soltaba era capaz de irse y no quería eso-

-Me temo que no va a ser posible-le sonrió para bajar su mano directo al pene de este-debemos hacer algo antes de que tengamos que salir, Hiyo se puede levantar en cualquier momento-

-Entonces...-apretó las sábanas con su mano libre mientras que la otra solo la hizo puño, estaban casi arrodillados asique era obvio que ese había sido el objetivo de Kirishima desde el primer movimiento-no...-cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa-no lo hagas-

-Esa no es una opción lo sabes ¿Verdad?-le preguntó comenzando a mover su mano un poco más rápido.

Yokozawa mordió las sabanas intentando que no saliera ningún ruido de su parte, no le gustaba hacerlo cuando Hiyo estaba en casa porque él era bastante ruidoso y podía alertarla de algo, no quería que se enterara porque los encontraba de esta forma; intentó jalar su mano pero simplemente fue puesta un poco más arriba.

-Aleja...te...-le pidió con la voz mucho más baja de lo que había querido, ya ni siquiera sonaba demandante solo se sugerente, estaba en las garras de esa hombre y lo peor es que ni siquiera le importaba-Ahh...NNgghh...-apretó su mano sintiendo los primeros espasmos, iba a correrse contra las sabanas y no iba a poder evitarlo.

Kirishima observó a su pareja con cierta adoración, jamás iba a cansarse de esto, de hacerlo suyo y que a pesar de negarse al final terminaba recibiéndolo igual.

-Voy a...-intentó advertir entreabriendo los ojos intentando enfocar algo, el placer era demasiado, quizá se sentía aun más porque había pasado más de una semana, joder...ese hombre lo había hecho adicto-Nngghh...-Su cuerpo convulsiono en espasmos por el reciente orgasmo, había pasado tanto tiempo y Kirishima no dejaba de tocarlo haciendo que el placer durara aún más si es que eso era posible.

-Al parecer no te habías tocado en un tiempo-le dijo lamiendo la mano que aún tenía algo de Semen-tampoco lo he hecho yo-soltó el brazo de este para subirlo a la cama y posicionarse entre sus piernas.

-Así no terminó la primera vez-respiraba agitado por el reciente orgasmo pero no se movió del lugar, el también lo deseaba.

-La primera vez no eramos nada-le recordó-ni siquiera sabías de mi más allá de lo poco que habíamos estado trabajando juntos-se agachó para darle un beso.

Los brazos de Yokozawa le atrajeron un poco más para profundizar el beso, ni siquiera supo cual de los dos había abierto la boca primero, solo sabía que ahora mismo estaba en una pequeña batalla por ver cual de ambos dominaba; de forma inconsciente comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Kirishima junto ambos miembros para comenzar a masturbarlos con una mano sin romper el beso, no iba a apurar las cosas -no era necesario- además había pasado poco más de una semana desde que siquiera pudieron tener un beso de manera decente que no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer ahora mismo.

Yokozawa rompió el beso para poder gemir, a pesar de que se había corrido recién esto realmente era increíble, joder...Las manos siguieron moviéndose aunque esta vez solo en su pene, no estaba seguro de lo que Kirishima estaba haciendo pero no iba a averiguarlo en un futuro cercano.

-Ahh...-Mordió sus labios mientras abría los ojos, no se había esperado que entrara de una vez-Kir..nngg...-apretó las sabanas de nuevo intentando regular su respiración pero con su pene siendo atendido y las pequeñas estocadas que estaban dándole, no era algo que iba a lograr en un futuro cercano.

Giró la cara para no verle, no podía ser que sintiera vergüenza en ese momento pero no había nada más que hacer, no entendía como ese hombre lograba desarmarlo tan rápido y sin siquiera esforzarse, podía entender que quizá en un principio había sido por todo lo malo que había vivido con Masamune pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes, el no estaba haciendo eso porque había logrado que su primer amor quedara casi en el olvido gracias a ser simplemente el mismo.

-Yokozawa...-dejó de masturbarle para sujetarle por la cintura-ven aquí.

Como si fuera algo que hiciera siempre, su cuerpo reacciono por si solo sujetando con sus piernas la cintura ajena para enderezarse lo suficiente hasta quedar sentado; sus brazos fueron rápidamente al cuello del contrario abrazándose a él.

-Kir...-mordió sus labios cuando se sintió aún más lleno de lo que había estado hasta hace poco-nnnggghh...-gimió en su oído en cuanto le abrazó.

-Yokozawa-repitió su nombre ayudandole a moverse, no le importaba si tenía que bañarse de nuevo, valdría la maldita pena-Yokozawa...-le alejó lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos-te quiero-le besó.

Yokozawa sintió su corazón acelerarse ante aquello, no entendía como es que a pesar de que se lo decía bastante seguido su corazón podía latir aún más rápido en cuanto escuchaba aquellas palabras -era realmente feliz- solo esperaba que pudieran hablar de esto con Hiyo y que no lo tomara a mal, después de todo el también quería a ambos.

Cerró sus ojos al unir sus labios y bajo una de sus manos a masturbarse, estaba a tan poco de alcanzar nuevamente el clímax que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad; primero fue lento -no tanto como para confundirlo con caricias- y luego comenzó a aumentar la velocidad casi hasta el ritmo de sus embestidas, Dios...

-Ngghh...-mordió sus labios cuando sintió su cuerpo deshacerse en espasmos mientras su semen manchaba su propio abdomen.

-Ahh...-fue el gemido que soltó Kirishima en el cuello del contrario mientras se corría en su interior, esto se había sentido bien, aunque no quería tener que esperar tanto para repetirlo-creo...-tragó algo de saliva mientras dejaba a Yokozawa con cuidado de espaldas a la cama de nuevo-que así no terminaba-se rió.

Yokozawa dejó escapar un último gemido cuando Kirishima se salió y sus ojos se cerraron contra su voluntad, había quedado cansado -por lo general solía resistir más, incluso seguía haciendo sus cosas pero ahora estaba realmente agotado- posiblemente aún tenía tiempo de tomar una pequeña siesta antes de tener que levantarse, no iba a soportar levantarse ahora mismo porque se estaría quedando dormido en la mesa y no quería realmente preocupar a nadie, aún así...

-Kirishima san...-le llamó intentando inútilmente se sentarse.

-Descansa-le pidió cubriéndole nuevamente con las sabanas-te despertaré cuando el desayuno este listo-

Ya ni siquiera peleo por eso, estaba realmente cansado por lo que solo cerró sus ojos y se dejó entregar a los brazos de morfeo que gustoso le recibió.

*

*

*

*

*

*

La playa estaba tal cual como la habían visto la última vez que la habían visto; realmente no era mucho lo que podía cambiar -probablemente nada- aunque si había que destacar que había un poco menos de gente-lo que en realidad era un alivio para ambos- asique en realidad las cosas estaban saliendo bien, habían ido a registrarse al hotel y les habían dado dos cuartos en el mismo piso por lo que la habitación de Yokozawa quedaba frente a la de Kirishima y Hiyori que a diferencia de la del primero esta tenía dos camas individuales.

-Nee Yokozawa Oniichan-le llamó Hiyo en cuanto quedaron solos para ir por unos helados para los tres.

-¿Qué pasa Hiyo?-preguntó al ver que no había más palabras de parte de ella, podía verla completamente nerviosa y se mordía el labio de manera inconsciente, tal cual como lo hacía su padre cuando estaba nervioso-¿Necesitas ayuda de nuevo con matemáticas?-

-No-negó con rapidez ante sus palabras-¿Sabes? Estuve pensando en las palabras de Yukichan sobre lo de si esa señora sería o no mi nueva mamá-

-¿Quieres una nueva mamá?-apenas la pregunta salió de sus labios se reprendió, era obvio que al chica quería una mamá.

-Bueno no-reconoció después de unos momentos en silencio-lo estuve pensando y no la quiero, la mayoría de las mujeres que quisieran ser mi madre solo se acercarían a mi para poder quedarse con mi papá-le miró-Pero tu eres diferente-

-¿Yo?-el color de su rostro descendió rápidamente, no puede ser que Hiyo los hubiera escuchado en la mañana ¿Verdad?

-Si-le dijo sin mirarlo aún avergonzada-me quieres a mi y a parte quieres a mi papá, jamás me has dejado de lado, ni siquiera cuando tienes mucho trabajo-le miró al fin-y bueno, los vi una vez besarse en el salón, pensé que querías a mi papá-

-Hiyo...-no sabía realmente que decirle, habían sido descuidados, no podía entender como es que ella se había dado cuando desde hace tanto y no les había dicho antes-¿Estás enfadada?-

-En un principio si-reconoció volviendo la vista a la arena en sus pies-pensé que te habías acercado a mi solo para quedarte con mi papá pero...-sonrió volviendo su vista nuevamente a Yokozawa-esa idea se fue casi en cuanto apareció, me cuidaste cuando tuve fiebre, me ayudas con mis tareas, cocinas conmigo y me llevas a la cama, eso no lo haría alguien que solo se acercaría a mi para estar con mi papá, entonces lo estuve pensando y quiero que Oniichan sea mi mamá ¿Puedes?- 

El corazón de Yokozawa se rompió en ese mismo instante, no entendía como es que ella quería eso, el era terco y mal humorado, podía entender que ni siquiera fuera amable con las personas, su ceño siempre estaba fruncido pero ella...a ella no le importaba nada de eso y le había pedido que fuera su madre, ella realmente le quería; sin poder responder nada solo asintió arrodillándose para abrazarle, sentía que tenía un gran peso menos en su pecho.

Hiyo correspondió a su abrazo sintiendo su hombro mojado y sus propias lágrimas terminaron de mojar el hombre de Yokozawa, tenía una familia de nuevo y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera necesito esforzarse mucho para agradarle a la novia de su padre, simplemente tuvo que ser ella misma.

-Vamos por los helados o papá se va a preocupar-logró decir limpiando sus lágrimas.

Yokozawa asintió alejándose para levantarse y limpiar su cara, tenían que ir por unos helados.

-Entonces vamos por ellos, luego podremos nadar un rato-le tomo de la mano.

Hiyo la apretó con una sonrisa y asintió, luego también tendrían que decirle a papá de todo esto.


End file.
